


Multiple You

by LovingStranger_13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Funko Comics, M/M, Slightly dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: When Scott met multiple Logans and when Logan met multiple Scotts!
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Scogan Secret Santa 2020





	1. Two Logans...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> I had fun doing this and hope you enjoy it too!


	2. Three Logans!




	3. Three Scotts!




End file.
